The Quickest To Fade
by heartgroves
Summary: they didn't know about the girl who had lost her mind in that arena, the girl who held his heart with such ferocity he could hardly imagine life before her.


**Disclaimer: Obviously all characters and the likes belong to Suzanne Collins. **

**A/N: Finnick & Annie I know, how original. AU blah blah blah. R&R**

"_You're going to drive yourself mad Fin," she says to me, a child thrust upon her five years ago, not by blood but by the Capitol's sick demands. "Those are his gifts Finnick, and I know what you're trying to do but you need to stop." _

_I don't dare turn around till I hear the shuffle of Mags' feet and the stomp of her cane. Boom, boom, booml; wood meeting the tile of the Training Center's floors. She isn't going to leave me without a warning though. "The hardest part of being a mentor, Finnick, is remembering that there are two of them. Remembering that things in that arena aren't always fair, and it isn't about who deserves it more. If it was, we know it'd be her." The words burn themselves in my mind as I stand there for the rest of the night, willing myself to watch what I had done unfold itself._

* * *

Finnick knew them both, he realized as they stood on the stage smiling for the camera that broadcasted their death sentence to all of Panem. Nicholas Bass and Annie Cresta were popular faces in District 4's market place. Nicholas was a volunteer-tribute with taut muscles and oceanic blue eyes, his face was ruggedly handsome in the way of all fishermen and he reminded Finnick of himself at sixteen. Already Finnick could see the proud look in the crowd's faces as they looked upon the boy. He was a career, and no doubt District 4's savior, after having lost the last several games.

To Nicholas' right stood Annie whose legs shook so much they threatened to give out underneath her. If Annie was a career like Nicholas, she didn't have the look. She was thin, petite and her features were much too delicate to have been worn by the years of training it took to be confidently prepared for the Hunger Games. Her smile was bright and even against her tan complexion and her eyes glistened in the sun reflecting the dark green of seaweed. She wasn't fragile, but had that quality that begged to be held and protected. Annie was a pretty butterfly that hadn't quite gotten a handle on how beautiful it was.

It was the squeeze on his shoulder from Mags that made him realize he'd been staring.

* * *

Given the time of night, she was certain everyone was asleep. She slipped out of her room quietly, unsure of whether or not she should take precautions to ensure she wasn't caught. What could they do, she thought, kill me? She almost laughed at the venom in her private words, until she remembered that sarcasm wasn't a trait she associated herself with. Her bare feet tiptoed past the dining area, past the couches surrounding the television. She stepped towards a window overlooking the glimmer of the Capitol. With all it's mechanized glory it stood as a reminder to every one of its power and magnificence. And while it was all very beautiful and breathtaking, Annie preferred the ocean-side view from her small home off the shore.

Annie Cresta took it all in, however, deciding that if it were her last home-which it probably would be- it was not so horrible a place to live out her last three days. To interrupt her thoughts came the heavy tread of footsteps behind her, which she assumed were those of some Capitol guard telling her to go back to bed. She turned her head around quickly, greeted by the face of Finnick Odair. Annie suddenly became aware of how little she had on. Underneath the light silk robe was only a lacy sleep gown that fell shorter than her robe, which stopped across the middle of her tan thigh. She clutched the thin robe tightly against her chest, lowering her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be resting, but I couldn't sleep," she whispered, as though that excuse was strong enough to hold up against the handsome Finnick. He was her mentor, and thus required to make sure she got enough sleep and was equipped to handle the Hunger Games.

Finnick shook his head, in what she assumed was disappointment. "It's fine," he said slowly. He smiled sadly, reaching out a hand to her shoulder. "Can I stand here with you?" Annie could only nod her yes, focusing all of her attention on his hand on her shoulder.

Yes Finnick was her mentor, but before that he had been the victor of the 65th Hunger Games, and the fantasy of every fifteen-year-old girl- herself included. Annie had been smitten with Finnick as every other girl in Panem was, and even fantasized about him being her first kiss for a while; although that was stolen by Gregory Melodious, who happened to be Nicholas' best friend. It was funny how it all tied together. A month ago she'd been running on the beach, dodging Gregory, splashing Nicholas and her other classmates… and now she was expected to battle to the death against a boy she had known her entire life.

"Annie, I want you to win," Finnick said suddenly, breaking her thoughts. "I know I can't say these things. Shouldn't say these things, but I want you to win. You're beautiful, sweet and you care. That should be enough to keep anyone alive. But you, you're…" he stopped, and she could feel the pressure of his eyes on her.

"I'm what?" she whispered, looking up to meet his gaze. It was intense and filled with a restlessness she couldn't imagine. Why would Finnick say these things to her? She was no more than a tribute to the slaughter, the madness. She was as good as dead if any of the others were half as good as Nicholas. Finnick was confusing her.

"You're pure." Finnick wrapped his muscular arms around her thin body, and she could smell sea salt on him. She could taste ocean spray spouting from his pores.

* * *

_Somewhere in between the reaping and the start of the games, I let myself get too close. I'm watching her now, in underbrush somewhere far from the others. The Gamemakers don't show her though, because a scared little girl isn't very entertaining. They flash to Nicholas now, who slices his way through forestry and eventually towards a boy I remember being from District 7. The kid doesn't stand a chance, and the cannon sounds soon enough and Nicholas continues onward. Forward to the underbrush where Annie crouches. The screen flashes, and I turn away. She's dead at Nicholas' hands, I know it._

_An hour later the screen turns from two boys fighting on the edge of the dam to Nicholas and Annie walking side by side. _

_She's alive. And all the breath returns to my body. _

* * *

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Another chapter to come soon! **


End file.
